


Broken Foundations

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Gen, Season/Series 11, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 250 word drabble - Castiel's already broken foundations are further cracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON11.06
> 
> This episode made me really think a lot about God, and about how Castiel is dealing with the latest revelation.

God has a sister. GOD has a sister. God has a SISTER?

No matter how many times he says it or thinks it, Castiel can’t wrap his head around this latest huge crack in his foundations.

He knows it’s not Dean’s fault, of course he does, but since he fought his way through hell to save The Righteous Man everything has changed. Castiel was always a good angel, a good soldier. He had trusted His Father and his siblings. His faith in both God and the angels had been shattered since then and this was the final blow. How could this be?

If it was true, if Amara was God’s sister and he had shut her away for all eternity to create the world, what did that say about God? It was beyond confusing. God had created something beautiful, then it had become corrupt, but there was still beauty in the world, still good people, still many things that proved God’s original good intentions. But God had taken a back-seat, leaving it up to Sam and Dean to stop the apocalypse, letting Sam throw himself, along with Lucifer, into hell. Or had all this been God’s plan all along?

Castiel rubbed his eyes and looked across at Dean and Sam; they both looked equally shell-shocked at the latest mind-blowing revelations. Castiel knew Dean well enough to know he wasn’t just surprised - he was also hiding something about Amara. Castiel wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what that was.


End file.
